when you don't love me anymore
by toma QED
Summary: Riza & Roy bertengkar garagara Roy yang suka pulang malam dan tercium wangi parfum wanita yang berbedabeda setiap malamnya. Keesokan paginya, Riza ternyata telah kabur dari rumah itu.... RoyxRiza.
1. Chapter 1

**When you don't love me anymore**

_**By : Toma- Q.E.D. **_

Hari itu, hujan deras mengguyur seluruh Amestris dengan lebatnya. Seorang wanita muda, pergi meninggalkan rumah besar hanya dengan sebuah tas olahraga kecil yang terselempang di bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke rumah itu, tertahankan ketika hatinya merasa berat.. namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membulatkan tekadnya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah itu.

-- Fuhrer's Estate –

"papa !" teriak Salem padanya. "selamat pagi !"

Salem, anak fuhrer di Amestris itu segera meneguk susunya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, hendak belajar dengan guru privatnya. "papa, ada berita tentang alchemist kontet ?" tanyanya berantusias. Idolanya ialah si Fullmetal alchemist, yang sekarang ada di dunia lain itu.

"belum… belum ada…" sahut fuhrer bertutup mata sebelah itu. "habiskan susunya, salem !" perintahnya dengan tenang sambil membalikkan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"aah… papa… aku mau jadi pendek seperti alchemist kontet… biar jago seperti dia !"

"aw..aw… salem ! tenang ! Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat mamamu ?"

Anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut menggeleng. "tidak… kenapa ?"

"ahh.. tidak…."

Fuhrer King Mustang menggeleng. "ya.. sudahlah…" ingatannya masih jelas akan kejadian tadi malam… ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

/Flash back/

Sudah hampir jam 1 malam pada jam setempat, ketika fuhrer Roy Mustang, baru pulang dan menjejakkan langkahnya di dalam kamarnya. Dilihatnya wajah khawatir Riza, dengan matanya yang merah dan air matanya masih jelas.

"ke mana saja ?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang masih parau.

Ia hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "ah..itu… pekerjaanku menumpuk… pemberontakan-pemberontakan membuat kepalaku mau pecah saja…oh ya… bagaimana keadaan Salem ?"

"ia baik-baik saja…" jawabnya singkat.

"hey… jangan masem begitu, dong…. Sori deh… besok aku enggak bakal pulang malem-malem lagi, oke ?"

Riza terdiam, lalu melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan roy, menenangkan dirinya yang hampir setengah gila dari tadi. Perlahan-lahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya, menghirup wangi yang biasa ia senangi dan membuatnya tenang. Namun, kembali, perasaan resah dalam hatinya muncul.

"roy… kau benar-benar bekerja hingga tadi malam ?"

"iya.. kalau tidak percaya, tanya sekretarisku saja…." Katanya lalu mengelus perut Riza yang besarnya dua kali biasanya.

Memang, beberapa bulan ini, Riza baru saja cuti gara-gara anak kedua mereka dan keadaan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih lemah, sehingga ia memilih beristirahat dulu di rumah.

"Roy… jangan bohong….kau terlalu gila kerja sampai mengorbankan istri dan anak ? " Raut muka riza mulai berubah sedih. "Roy, setiap malam, aku mencium bau parfum yang berbeda-beda…"

"bu..bukan…"

"bukan sebentar aku baru mengenalmu, roy !"

"Riza ! Ngomong apaan sih kamu ! satu-satunya orang yang kucintai itu kamu…" ia menjeratnya dalam pelukannya, lalu berkali-kali mengecup disepanjang lehernya.

"lepaskan, roy !" teriaknya, namun diacuhkan. "roy ! kau tahu apa yang kutemukan dilemari bajumu ? rok mini seragam biru military, yang pasti bukan milikku, karena aku tetap memakai celana. Sekarang, apa yang mau kau katakan ?'

Roy tersentak mendengar perkataan Riza, lalu melepaskannya. "bu….bukan begitu maksudnya, Riza…"

"Lalu apa ?" balasnya lagi berteriak. Hatinya hancur sejak tadi. Memang, dari beberapa malam ini ia sudah curiga, namun sama sekali tidak ada barang bukti. Namun hal yang ditemuinya tadi pagi ketika membereskan lemari baju roy telah mengoyakkan hatinya. "Bagaimana benda itu bisa ada di sini ?"

"bukan begitu, Riza ! akan kujelaskan itu kare—"

"Sudah ! aku sudah bosan mendengar semua kebohonganmu ! ROY ! Kau hanya mencintaiku karena ada Salem kan ? Karena terpaksa, kan ? akui saja, roy ! Aku tahu semua yang kau kerjakan dengan sekretarismu dan beberapa perwira wanita di kantor !"

"RIZA ! apa-apaan sih kamu ini ? Setiap hari aku bekerja hingga malam, demi Amestris ! demi menguak kasus Hughes !" teriaknya lagi, dan kali ini membuat riza yang tadinya begitu penuh marah, menjadi sedikit turun.

Kata Hughes membuatnya bimbang. Ternyata selama ini pula, suaminya belum dapat melupakan kasus Hughes yang sepertinya bisa dijadikan kasus tidak berujung, sebab tidak tertinggal barang bukti atau apa pun…. Ia sangka, dirinya bisa membuat Roy lupa akan masa lalunya… namun tidak..

"maaf…" Ia menunduk, lalu membiarkan dirinya dalam pelukan Roy. "maaf… aku tidak tahu.. kau masih memperhatikannya… kukira… aku sudah bisa membuatmu melupakan penderitaanmu… ternyata aku salah…"

roy tersenyum, lalu menyibak rambut riza perlahan. "tidak apa-apa, riza… memang, aku tidak melupakan Hughes… aku akan terus bekerja untuknya… tapi aku sudah tidak merasa semenderita dulu, karena kehadiranmu…"

Keduanya terdiam sementara dalam posisi mereka yang demikian, menenangkan diri setelah melampiaskan kemarahan dan kesalahpahaman yang ada, menyadari pentingnya keberadaan lawan mereka satu sama lain.

"riza… sudah malam. Kau butuh istirahat banyak loh…"

Ia tersenyum dan menangguk.

"riza.. kau memang ratu paling cemburu di seluruh dunia…." Namun roy hanya mendapat sambutan yaitu pipinya yang dicubit.

"night darling…"

/ end of flash back/

"papa, aku belajar dulu, ya…"

Roy hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah pada anak lelakinya yang berumur 6 tahun itu. Setelah itu, Roy kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap ke kantor dan mengganti seragamnya. Ketika ia mengambil kemeja birunya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda kecil bersinar jatuh dari atas seragamnya, dan meninggalkan bunyi berdenting kecil. Roy membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan saat itu juga baru menyadari benda yang terjatuh itu. _Cincin Pernikahan Riza._

"RIZA !" teriaknya keras-keras dari dalam kamar, menggaung ke seluruh bagian rumah itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter :**

Roy hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah pada anak lelakinya yang berumur 6 tahun itu. Setelah itu, Roy kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap ke kantor dan mengganti seragamnya. Ketika ia mengambil kemeja birunya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda kecil bersinar jatuh dari atas seragamnya, dan meninggalkan bunyi berdenting kecil. Roy membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan saat itu juga baru menyadari benda yang terjatuh itu. _Cincin Pernikahan Riza._

"RIZA !" teriaknya keras-keras dari dalam kamar, menggaung ke seluruh bagian rumah itu.

_**-When you don't love me anymore-**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Roy… aku pergi dulu. Jangan cari aku… Pada hari & tempat yang khusus buatku, saat itu aku akan berada di situ… Jika kau menemukanku di sana, aku akan kembali lagi...sekarang aku mau menenangkan diri dulu.. tolong, pahami aku. Jangan sangka aku membencimu… bukan…hanya saja… mungkin inilah masa-masa percobaan untukku… aku tidak bisa berada di sana…. Tolong titip Salem sementara…. Jangan buat dia khawatir atas kepergianku.. aku akan mencoba menyayangimu kembali di sini…._

_Love, _

_Riza & your unborn child_

Secarik surat tergeletak di samping baju tempat cincin itu di letakkan. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu tulisan Riza, sehingga dugaanya tentang Rizanya yang diculik atau apa pun gugur. Benar, semua ini adalah kesalahannya, yang membuat Riza cemburu…

-----

Seharian itu, Roy duduk termenung di kantornya, memainkan cincin yang ditinggalkan padanya itu. Sama sekali ia tidak menyapa siapa pun, termasuk Jean, orang yang paling ia percayai di military sesudah Riza. Ia hampir tidak percaya… ternyata Riza benar-benar marah tadi malam…. Masakah hal itu membuatnya sampai kabur ?

Kata-kata Riza semalam rasanya terus menggema di telinganya dan berkali-kali hatinya berteriak bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar di seluruh dunia. _"Apakah kau mencintaiku hanya karena ada Salem ?" _

_Salem…_ pikirnya. Anak itu tidak beruntung. Dilahirkan di keluarga mana, diasuh di keluarga mana, dan kembali lagi ke mana…

Saat itu Roy masih menjabat sebagai seorang colonel, ketika ia ingat jelas wajah riza yang tanpa harapan itu mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari military. Bebannya terlalu berat, sepertinya….

"riza… dari kapan ?" tanyanya kesal pada wanita itu yang berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa mengenakan baju military lagi.

Semula ia menolak untuk membicarakan hal ini. Namun, akhirnya ia memberitahukannya juga. "kira-kira… tiga bulan yang lalu…"

"lalu itukah alasanmu mau mengundurkan diri dari military ?"

Ia mengangguk lemah. Ceroboh sekali ia melakukan kesalahan seperti ini..

"oke… aku tidak menerima surat ini… aku hanya akan memberi mu cuti setahun.. cukup ?"

Mendengar hal itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia. "terima kasih, sir !"

"tidak apa-apa….." ia menyeringai lebar. "sebagai gantinya.. kuperintahkan kau, pulang nanti langsung ke rumahku."

"ta..tapi, sir…"

"peraturan military ? tepat ?" Riza mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"jangan panggil sir… ah.. soal itu, dirumahku ada ruang bawah tanah… dan di sana aku sudah atur lengkap sebagai tempat persembunyian yang senyaman hotel. Kau tinggal di sana. Jadi aku bisa mengontrolmu setiap hari. Oke ?"

"terima kasih,roy…"

Dan hingga akhirnya anak mereka, Salem lahir, military tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Roy tidak pernah mempunyai prasangka akan orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Nama-nama yang masuk ke daftarnya paling-paling berkisar di antara Hakuro, Gran, Archer,…ya.. kira-kira atasan mereka lah.

"Mustang… Hawkeye…. Duduk." Perintah Fuhrer King Bradley. Maes yang mengantar mereka lalu segera memberikan salut pada fuhrer King Bradley, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_masakah Maes yang memberitahukannya ? memang, hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal ini.._"

"Kalian berdua, tahu mengapa kalian dipanggil ke sini ?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Mustang, bagaimana dengan anak pertamamu ? sehat ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"anak dari mana, sir ? anda bercanda ?"

"Hawkeye, bagaimana dengan ruang bawah tanah itu ? Nyaman ?"

"te…tentu, sir."

"baguslah… kau tahu, Mustang… Dulu rumah itu, aku yang merancangnya… dan jangan bertanya aku tahu tentang kalian dari mana, oke."

Roy hanya tercengang-cengang. Karirnya di military akan segera berakhir. Hukuman tentang peraturan fraternization ialah termasuk hukum yang paling berat. Mereka bisa dicabut rankingnya, atau pun malah yang terburuk… ditembak mati.

"kebetulan…." Ia tersenyum lagi. "kau lupa tentang peraturan di militer ?"

roy dan riza hanya menunduk, menanti apa yang akan diputuskan oleh fuhrer mereka.

"begini…. Tenang… jangan gugup dulu. Aku tidak akan mencabut ranking kalian, atau malah mengeluarkan hukuman mati… " tiba-tiba matanya berubah kelihatan seram dan tegas… Seakan Bradley yang lain yang ada di hadapan mereka. "tapi… aku mau anak kuangkat menjadi anakku…Bagaimana ? kuberi waktu satu hari untuk memikirkannya. Besok kembali lagi ke sini, dan bawa anak itu, kalau kalian yakin tidak mau dicabut rankingnya"

Keduanya dengan lesu berjalan keluar dari kantor fuhrer king Bradley.

"roy…. Serahkan salem saja…"

"jangan Riza ! AKu tahu, kau pasti berat sekali menyerahkan anak itu !"

"jangan… aku tidak ingin kau bermasalah karena kecerobohanku…. Ini semua gara-gara kebodohanku…jadi..jadi.." ia mulai terisak. Roy berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengunci pintu kantor, sehingga pada saat itu tidak seorang pun yang melihat mereka, dan Riza dapat menangis sepuasnya.

"jangan bilang seperti itu… setengahnya ialah kesalahanku…. Dan akan kita tanggung berdua…"

"Roy…. Kau mau membuatku bahagia ?"

"tentu.."

"serahkan salem…"

Dengan kata-kata Riza yang tegas, walau di dalamnya tergores kesedihan, roy menyetujuinya. Keesokan harinya, Riza mengecup kening Salem, lalu menyerahkannya pada fuhrer. Sebulan kemudian, Amestris mengadakan pesta atas lahirnya _anak fuhrer_ yang pertama.

Sebenarnya, kedua pasangan ini sudah mulai melupakan masalah Salem, jika tidak ada malam itu.. malam di mana roy kehilangan matanya yang tertembak oleh Archer.

Salem datang membawa sekantong plastic pada _ayahnya_, namun King Bradley yang tak berhati itu naik pitamnya dan menebaskan pedangnya pada anak itu, di depan ayah kandungnya sendiri, Roy.

Walau Roy berhasil membunuh King Bradley, dan menyelamatkan Salem yang sekarat, sebelah matanya harus dikorbankan… juga memori Salem. Setelah di rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri lebih dari 4 bulan, ia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian malam itu… Roy dan Riza pun mengaku sebagai orangtuanya…

Dan memang, beberapa bulan kemudian setelah insiden itu, Roy diangkat menjadi Fuhrer oleh masyarakat setempat karena aksinya memberantas homunculus, juga waktu di perang Ishbar…

_Riza ! Kenapa kamu pergi ? Selama ini kita selalu bersama… tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau mengkhianatiku… atau mungkin kali ini aku yang melukai hatimu ?_


End file.
